1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to alarm clocks and more specifically it relates to an alarm clock system for facilitating a moment of mindfulness, awareness, stress reduction and quiet at random times during the day.
Technology has greatly expanded the overall efficiency of today's employees. Arguably one of the greatest technologies invented to assist employee productivity is the modern computer. However, employees that utilize a computer throughout the day typically fail to take the necessary breaks to ensure they are rested and to relax. Extended exposure to a computer monitor can also contribute to various types of vision problems in the work place thereby actually reducing the employee's overall productivity. There is a need for a device that will assist employees and others in randomly becoming aware of a moment in time and to take a needed break.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Alarm clocks have been in use for years. Typically, a conventional alarm clock allows the user to program the clock to sound an alarm at a specific time. Conventional alarm clocks are not designed to randomly sound an alarm for creating a moment of mindfulness, awareness, stress reduction and quite at random times of the day.
Examples of patented clock devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,231 to Barkouki; U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,982 to Gwynn; U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,429 to Wood et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,005 to Nishimura; U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,752 to Weitzler; U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,783 to Nishimuro et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,258 to Poe et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,046 to Vanderpal; U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,673 to Mathurin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,584 to DeWolf et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,667 to Doulton et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,541 to Inoue et al. which are all illustrative of such prior art.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for facilitating a moment of mindfulness, awareness, stress reduction and quiet at random times during the day. Conventional clock devices simply do not randomly notify an individual when it is time to become conscious of a moment in time.
In these respects, the alarm clock system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating a moment of mindfulness, awareness, stress reduction and quiet at random times during the day.